


Suicide and Duty

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [23]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beheading, Consensual, Disembowelment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Hanging, Shooting, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A bunch of disconnected consensual scenesFollowing Clair's latest experience with a Mathilda who allowed her to kill her, Clair repays the favor to a newly summoned MathildaCordelia's guilt causes her to hang herselfElincia goes for a public hangingAthena shoots herself in the head with the summoning gunClarisse lets Hinoka behead her
Relationships: Mathilda (Fire Emblem)/Clea | Clair
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 1





	Suicide and Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Top-tier chapter naming skills strike yet again x.x

Clair watched the heroes entering the castle with some interest. After the last battle, the summoner had been constantly out at the summoning circle, trying his best to bring their ranks up back to where they have been before that. She didn’t really care all that much for most of the heroes coming, her mind focused on waiting for just one person: Mathilda. Ever since the older woman asked her to kill her, Clair had been obsessed with the idea of repaying her for that. However, it seemed there was no other Mathilda in Askr - so instead, she had to anxiously wait for another Mathilda to get summoned. Her hazel eyes lit up as she finally saw Mathilda walk through the gates. She immediately took off towards her, and grabbed her by her hand.

“Lady Mathilda… I’m sure you’re probably confused, how this world works now. Please, join me in my room, and I shall explain everything.” Mathilda looked at her with some surprise - Clive’s sister usually wasn’t this direct with her. Still, she figured that getting to know this place with someone she knew would be better than figuring it all on her own, so she followed Clair as the girl led her towards her room. On their way there, Mathilda noticed with some outrage that some of the heroes were committing some acts she considered indecent. Clair seemed not to give them any thoughts at all, so Mathilda decided to do the same. Maybe the customs here were different than back home? She was still thinking about it when they reached Clair’s room, and the two blonde nobles entered it together.

Mathilda raised an eyebrow with some confusion as Clair locked the door behind her. “Now that we are alone, Clair, would you like to explain, what’s going on? Why did you lock us in here?” Clair stood for a moment, thinking exactly what to say. Even if she had rehearsed this countless times before, she was still a bit nervous.  
“As you probably noticed on our way here, this world is a lot more… open, when it comes to the matters of sexuality. However, that doesn’t stop with just that. With a countless stream of heroes being summoned day after day, our lives have also lost much of their value. Because of that, it seems that people here adapted to using the deaths as a way of attaining higher sexual pleasure. Of course, this world also involves us fighting in a various battles, so you’ll get the chance to practice your battle skills if you want that - but that recently hadn’t been much of a concern recently.” Mathilda stared at Clair for a moment, surprised by her directness.  
“You are not the first Mathilda I have met here - and the last you I met is responsible for that change in my attitude…” Clair trailed off as she grabbed the hem of her blue dress, and quickly removed it - uncovering most of her upper body, including her breasts.  
“Now, don’t pretend not to be interested in me - I know you find me just as attractive as you find my brother.” Mathilda looked at her with her mouth open, shocked that Clair could tell what she was thinking.  
“That last Mathilda was really distressed with the gap she saw opening up between us. So she asked the summoner for help. And he suggested… that I should kill her.” Clair stopped for a moment, then smiled brightly. “And so I did! I really felt incredible doing that - killing someone you know and love is very much different from the kills you earn on the battlefield - and it was also incredibly arousing, at least for me.” She pulled her black tights down, showing her already wet pussy to Mathilda - and noted her hungry stare as Mathilda admired her snatch. “So after I was done with your body, I knew straight away that you deserved to experience the same feeling as I did - I wanted to pay you back for that. The old Mathilda achieved her goal - I now consider you to be closer to me than anyone else. So now I offer you my own body: end my life, and ease yourself into the life in Askr.”

Mathilda continued to stare at Clair’s naked body, a corner of her mind aware that she was slowly getting aroused by it. However, for the most part her mind was completely dumbfounded. Her Clair was doing something like this? Sweet, strong, beautiful Clair, Clive’s sister, was asking her to take her life? Mathilda wasn’t sure if she wanted to live in a place like that if this was what it meant. But before she could voice her objection, the younger girl approached her, locking her lips with hers. Her worries were successfully chased away from her mind through that, and she just gave in, responding to the kiss. She wondered briefly what Clive would say to her kissing his sister like this, but as Clair’s nimble hands began to remove her chest armor, Clair’s fingers tickling her nipples as her breasts were revealed, she decided not to worry about it that much - Clive must have been okay with this if that last her was able to go through with this. And even if this wasn’t a way of getting closer to Clair she had considered before, it seemed to be working quite well. 

Clair continued to remove the rest of her clothes, and soon Mathilda was as naked as her guide to Askr was. Fully letting go of herself, Mathilda pushed the girl onto the bed, her fingers going down to where Clive’s cock would be if that was him. As her hand passed there without touching anything, she remembered that it was Clair and not her brother. Her fingers continued a bit further down, reaching Clair’s very wet pussy. Even if Mathilda had no experience at all with pleasuring another woman, her efforts were still enough for Clair to moan in pleasure. She squirmed on the bed in ecstasy, that only was strengthened when Mathilda lowered her head to Clair’s breasts, giving them a fair share of her attention. Her cries of pleasure told Mathilda that Clair enjoyed having her nipples stimulated almost as much, if not more, than her brother did. Soon, she felt Clair’s cunt squirting her juices over her fingers. Mathilda heard Clair call her name out in pleasure, further confirming that the pegasus knight was having an orgasm.

Mathilda waited for Clair to get over it, while slowly touching herself. “Did you enjoy this?” Mathilda asked her when Clair got up a bit, looking at her with a mixture of lust and love. “I really diiiiid….” Clair breathed out, her voice high-pitched as she moved on her bed, searching for something close to it. With a triumphant shout, she sat up, a knife in her hand. “This is the knife I used to kill that other you... I’ve pleasured myself countless times with it… Now, I want you to use it to kill me.” Clair handed the knife over to Mathilda, and she gave it a closer look as Clair continued. “I stuck a knife up her pussy - and then cut her open. However, I’d like you to do what you please. I’ll just lay down on the bed again and wait for you to continue. Oh, and after I’m too dead to be able to help you, just find another me. We’ve all been sharing our experiences recently. They will be more than happy to help you out - and die for your pleasure, if you so desire.” Clair laid down on the bed, spreading her legs to the sides and fully showing her soaked slit to Mathilda.

Mathilda felt the weight of the knife in her hand as she looked over Clair’s body - a body she considered to be almost perfect. It felt almost wrong to spoil it with a tool like that, but Clair had made it fully known to her that she wanted it. “Oh well. If her words are true, I’ll be able to enjoy a body just like this in the future anyways.” She thought to herself, then climbed on top of the bed as well. Moving over to where Clair’s head was, she settled her ass down over her face, with her pussy lining up with Clair’s mouth. She understood what was wanted of her without a need for words, and her tongue entered Mathilda’s vagina, eating the knight out while she wondered, what to do with the knife. She stared at the knife for a moment again, leaning forwards while enjoying the feeling of having Clair’s tongue inside her. After a particularly powerful jolt of pleasure, Mathilda jolted forward, stabbing down with the knife before she realized it. She buried the knife all the way to its handle in Clair’s flat stomach. She could feel the girl shifting underneath her, but Clair continued to eat her out nevertheless. As Mathilda forced the knife down Clair’s body, pulling the knife out a bit not to injure anything inside, one of Clair’s hands made its way to her pussy, and the girl began masturbating as well.

Mathilda stopped cutting Clair open just as she reached the end of her belly, and put the knife down for a moment. Extending her hands towards the cut in Clair’s abdomen, she felt her hands getting wet with her blood as she forced her fingers into it. She lifted a bloodied finger to her face, clearly fascinated with it, before slipping it into her mouth and tasting it. After sucking on the finger for a moment, Mathilda put both of her hands back on top of Clair’s stomach, and started to pull the hole open. She was able to get a look inside Clair’s stomach as she forced the flaps of skin and muscle covering it over the sides of her body. WIth even more fascination, she tore open the part on the bottom open as well, exposing Clair’s womb to her. She reached out towards it, and as her fingers touched it from the outer side, Clair shivered in her final orgasm. She sensed what was coming already, and she was able to get off before Mathilda started to do something more destructive to her.

Mathilda didn’t care for that this much at this point. Ignoring the orgasmic spasms going through Clair’s body, Mathilda squeezed her womb with both hands, then pulled on it with all her might. It easily gave way to her herculean strength, and she tore it out of Clair’s body. She looked at the bleeding organ in her hands with eyes open wide, and at the ovaries connected to it that were torn out along with it. It seemed that pain replaced the pleasure going through Clair at this point, but she still continued to lap at her cunt. Watching the organ twitch in her hands, Mathilda understood what Clair meant before, about how pleasuring it was, as she came all over the younger girl’s face. Any orgasm she felt when with Clive could never compare to this.

That was just the beginning, but nothing came close to that first orgasm Mathilda experienced. Now she wasn’t too concerned that her actions meant that Clair would die, just trying to feel that same pleasure again, pulling out almost everything out of Clair’s belly, but to no avail - she wasn’t able to feel that good again. It seemed that Clair’s movements have mostly died down by now - Mathilda could still tell that her future sister-in-law was still alive, but just barely. The massive blood loss caused by the disembowelment had exhausted the girl extensively, and Mathilda knew that she didn’t have much time left. She had time just for one more thing to do to her before Clair passed away.

Instead of chasing any more evasive pleasure, Mathilda climbed off Clair’s face, and just embraced the girl tightly. She placed her lips onto Clair’s, and felt Clair’s weak tries at kissing her back. The joy she could see in Clair’s eyes was quite heartwarming for her, telling her that Clair didn’t regret her decision. She hugged her even more tightly, as if she was trying to squeeze the life out of her. And indeed, by the time she released her from the hug, the last flickers of Clair’s life were already gone.

Cordelia looked over her and Cherche’s room one final time. Her eyes stopped on her bed for a moment - she had placed her bridal dress on it, along with a note to her roommate that she could have it if she wanted to. With her having pretty much no other clothes here, Cordelia was now standing in just her white panties, her breasts and most of her muscular body uncovered. 

Ever since she had been summoned to this world, it was all like a nightmare for her. Between being forced to kill another her on the very first day, watching her daughter die, and continuing to see most of the friends from the Shepherds die one by one while only she prevailed was quite hard on her. She struggled to stay positive through all that, but the battle yesterday proved to be the harshest assault on her psyche yet. She could no longer live like that. With how this world worked, no one would bat an eye if she killed herself - so she decided to do just that. Getting some rope she could use for that was quite easy, and now she was there: a noose wrapped around her neck, her feet in heels standing on a chair. With Cherche spending most of her days with Minerva now, she was sure that she wouldn’t be interrupted. She took one final deep breath, then walked off the chair.

She swung a bit forward, and on the way back kicked the chair so that she wouldn’t be able to use it to support herself later. As she heard it fall behind her, the rope began digging into her throat. Trying to keep her body steady, Cordelia hung almost motionlessly for a few moments. With her windpipe slowly crushed shut, the redhead quickly became unable to breathe - just as she wanted. She was feeling some masochistic pleasure from this, and she rubbed her thighs together to possibly try and make herself come.

However, her thoughts on the matter changed pretty quickly. As her face slowly turned a shade of red almost as bright as her hair, she found herself unable to resist the pain. With the pressure in her chest increasing and the rope digging painfully into her neck, it soon overcame her pain resistance. She despised herself for giving in so quickly - she was supposed to be perfect, no pain should be able to break her! However, as another wave of pain went through her body, these thoughts left her mind, and she only wished for the pain to stop. Desperately kicking out with her legs, she tried to reach for the ground - and when she realized that would be impossible, for the chair that she started on. As her legs failed to find any support, with regret she realized that her kick earlier did the job all too well. One of her heels fell off her leg as she was kicking with it, hitting the ground with a quiet thud. Her breasts bounced heavily as she was swinging, painfully aware just how stiff her nipples were. Foam began to form in her mouth as her tongue flapped out of it. She was about to give up at this point, when she heard the door to the room open.

Cherche walked through the door, anger filling her entire being. Ever since the battle, Minerva had all but forgotten about her. Her moans about Hinoka coming back were incredibly frustrating - wasn’t she supposed to be her lover now? Shouldn’t she have moved on? It seemed that it wasn’t the case, and Cherche felt herself going mad with jealousy as Minerva left her room to search for the Hoshidian princess. To make things worse, she was now left with a painful raging hard-on on her futa cock that Minerva refused to help with. “Oh well. It’s not like I haven’t taken care of it by myself before. However, when Minerva comes back, we’ll have to really talk.” Cherche quickly removed the skirt covering her crotch, her futa cock uncovered and in full length as she stroked it with one hand. She was so preoccupied that she hadn’t even noticed what Cordelia was doing at all. However, a sudden gurgling sound coming from her part of the room caught her attention.

Shifting her eyes away from her cock, Cherche continued to jerk off as she looked towards Cordelia. Her erection became rock-hard instantly as she saw that her roommate was hanging, almost fully naked. Cordelia’s hands were digging into the skin of her neck, trying to pull the rope away to grant herself some leeway. It was obvious to Cherche that Cordelia was regretting deciding to kill herself. That thought was only further supported when Cordelia’s red eyes locked with hers, a pleading expression showing in them before they began to bulge. On any other day, Cherche would have begrudgingly helped her, she would have cut her down from the rope. This day, however, she was far too bitter to do that. She walked closer to Cordelia, seeing hope appear in the pegasus rider’s eyes. Instead of helping her, Cherche stopped very close to her, but outside the range that Cordelia was able to reach with her last-ditch swings and kicks. With a broad, sadistic smile on her face, Cherche continued to look directly at Cordelia as she picked up the pace, stroking her massive dick with both of her hands. She could tell the girl was trying to tell her something, but without any air she was unable to say anything, only wheezes and squeaks leaving her mouth.

As her throat was completely crushed because of the additional strain, Cordelia broke down into tears. She couldn’t believe that her trusted friend would betray her like that. Shouldn’t it be obvious to her that she didn’t want to die? And yet Cherche continued to masturbate while watching her slowly die. There wasn't much more she could do at this point. As she felt Cherche’s semen shoot onto her naked form, Cordelia found herself slipping away. Her body went limp for a moment, her face turning purple, before post-mortem twitches sent her body into another round of swinging on her noose. Her once white panties were soaked yellow with piss - that is, until Cherche pulled them off the body. She looked at the virgin snatch of her roommate with desire. She had begged the girl on numerous occasions before to let her use it, as sometimes she was unable to satisfy her unnatural, curse-fueled urges just with her hands. Cordelia always refused - even if it with how smart she was, it should have been obvious to her that Chrom would never love her, so there was no need to stay pure for him. This time, she couldn’t refuse. Cherche plunged her entire length inside the still hanging corpse, being able to sate her desires - quite enjoying the change from Minerva’s very familiar cunt to a new, unused one. With the magic on that part of her body keeping her hard almost constantly, she had blown many a load both in Cordelia’s snatch and up the dead girl’s anus - all while waiting for Minerva to come to her and apologize.

Elincia took another look at the empty noose in the main hall, then began to rub herself through her yellow leggings. Her first experience in this world was witnessing a public hanging, and she found the idea incredibly hot. However, she had been obsessed with hangings for quite some time before that. During Ludveck’s rebellion, she had been witness to another public hanging. Even if it was breaking her heart to watch her best friend, Lucia, get hanged, in retrospect she realized that she had also been aroused through that entire scene. Of course, she was glad that Lucia managed to survive that, but some part of her wished that she didn’t, and that she would be able to see her meet her end at the end of a noose. Even if the girl hanged when she was first summoned wasn’t Lucia, Elincia still enjoyed it a lot - coming numerous times just during that one hanging. Every day, Elincia would come to the main hall, hoping to see a new hanging. If the noose was filled, she’d either find herself a man to fuck or touch herself a lot. On days like these, when the noose was empty, the queen of Crimea would just stare at the noose and touch herself. She often fantasized about being the one to hang there. After hearing that that the summoner killed another her on this stage before, she almost lost her mind, losing herself in the pleasure. Her disappointment when she found out that it wasn’t a hanging was also quite strong. She considered angering the summoner to make him kill her, but it meant no guarantee that she’d be hanged. So instead, she just looked at the noose and touched herself. Waiting for the day when she’d gather enough courage to just offer her life willingly, giving it all up for the chance of dancing on that noose. 

With her surviving the great battle with Surtr just through sheer luck, Elincia was made aware that unless she hurried, she might just die in some other way. That was the extra push she needed. After getting her sweet release, her leggings soaked through again, she walked to the stage, striking up a conversation with the girl currently in charge of it. She managed to keep her perfect royal manners while intending to express a wish really unfitting for a woman of her position: “Pardon, my lady…” However, before she could react, the pink-haired woman in charge gave her a broad smile.   
“Hey there, cutie! Can I help you with something? If not, how about we grab a cup of tea together?” Soleil didn’t waste any time in trying to ask out the new girl that approached her. Having earned a few favors with Kiran before, she managed to get herself a post watching over the gallows - so she could spent most of her time just watching the women that crossed the main hall. She’d prefer to keep only doing that, but her job also had her talk with heroes who wanted to use any of the many spots for hanging. On one side it was distracting, but on the flip side, it was mostly cute girls that were forced to talk to her. And while most of them wound up hanging anyways, Soleil managed to get a few of them to go with her - leading to both her and them getting a fair share of pleasure before they did hang, or even managing to lead them away from hanging altogether. The mercenary was fine with either outcome, but she knew it never hurt to try.  
A bit taken aback by Soleil’s directness, Elincia looked at her with some confusion. “Forgive me, but I have to refuse. It is my understanding that you are managing these…” Elincia pointed at one of the empty nooses, and Soleil nodded back at her enthusiastically. “Yep! Would you like to use one of them?”  
“Y-yes… I want to meet my end through a hanging.” Elincia tried her best to stay calm as she said that, but as she finished that sentence her voice was basically a moan. Soleil noticed that, a bit sad that she wouldn’t get to have her tea with the girl. “Okay, I will help you with that! Come up here!” Soleil climbed onto the stage, gesturing for Elincia to follow her. After Elincia got up to her, Soleil clapped her hands together and spoke again. “Great! First, you’ll have to get out of these clothes… Don’t be so embarrassed, I do that all the time!” Soleil explained, and tried to encourage Elincia when she saw the green-haired woman blush.  
“I see… that was to be expected, after all…” That was a thought that somehow avoided her before when she was fantasizing about this moment. She was fully committed to going through with this now, so a requirement like that would not keep her from doing this - and some part of her admitted that it made it even more arousing.

Her ornate gauntlets, shoulderpads, and the chest armor all quickly came off, and so did the white dress she wore as her outer layer of clothing. After taking her white overknee boots off, Elincia placed her hands on the hem of her yellow undershirt. As she pulled it off, she heard Soleil whistle in surprise. “Wow, these babies are huge!” She called out, quite excited by the sight. She walked over and groped them, with no concern for what Elincia was feeling. “And they feel so nice, too! It’s a shame that you haven’t agreed to go with me - we could have had so much fun… Ah, sorry. I got carried away.” Soleil broke off, while Elincia’s face turned even more red than before. She couldn’t deny that it felt good, however - and that knowledge made her ease up a bit as she grabbed her yellow leggings and proceeded to take them off - suddenly aware that she was still quite wet - both because of her earlier orgasm, and the arousal getting to her because of her current situation. Soleil’s eyes instantly locked onto her bare, dripping cunt, but it seemed that this time she was able to control herself. After staring at her for a moment, making the queen of Crimea feel uncomfortable, Soleil pushed one hand in between her thighs and started to rub herself with it. It didn’t stop her from taking Elincia’s hand with the other one, and leading her towards one of the empty, inviting nooses that were waiting for like-minded girls.

Stopping in front of one of them, Soleil struggled a bit to wrap the noose around Elincia’s neck. The feeling of the rough rope rubbing against her throat was enough to make her arousal spike, and Elincia forced a hand in between her strong thighs as well. Tickling her clitoris with her thumb, she used another two fingers to penetrate her pussy, caring only about her pleasure.

With most of Soleil’s job there done, she placed one hand on the handle. At this point, she was supposed to ask if Elincia really wanted to die like this. However, she seemed to be far too preoccupied with her masturbation, so Soleil simply pulled the lever with one hand, and continued to rub herself while she watched Elincia hang.

Elincia was fully aware what was happening. Her greatest sexual fantasy, finally coming true! After a brief fall, the rope clenched around her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, all air she still had in her lungs set free as she came with a very vocal moan. Her legs and hands both began to twitch as a mind-shattering orgasm surged through her body. Kicking out powerfully, Elincia’s body was quite the spectacle for both Soleil and the few heroes currently gathered in the hall. The perfectly shaped hips and thighs of the young queen moved very enticingly, her small, yet very round ass getting a lot of attention as well as she spun on the noose. Her face was alight red both with passion and with the asphyxiation, her face wearing the expression of pure bliss as the lack of air continued to eat away at her endurance.

Elincia’s orgasmic high couldn’t last forever, even if it seemed this long to her. As she regained some control over her body, she couldn’t stop her thoughts from going towards Lucia.  
“Ah, Lucia… What would you think of me now? You stayed strong for me until the very end, even as I left you to die, and now I’ve turned your near-death experience into my own ultimate pleasure…” She rubbed her thighs together for a moment, bringing herself just a fraction of that pleasure, but the extended strain on her legs along with the lack of air caused her to lose control over her legs soon afterwards. They went limp for a moment, her toes pointing towards the ground, before coming to life again, this time just with weak jerks. Her hands didn’t fare much better, Elincia quickly losing control over her body again - this time, for good. Her face turned an even darker red when one of her eyes rolled upward, bloody veins clearly visible in the whites of her eyes. She didn’t even notice as a stream of piss joined the pussy juices on her legs, her life coming to an end. Her body continued to move on the noose for a bit longer, before Soleil cut it down with a slash of her sword.

After giving Elincia’s breasts another lustful squeeze, Soleil pushed her body off the stage, and watched as the heroes there forced their cocks into the holes of Elincia’s body. Elincia’s damp pussy, her tight anus and her mouth were all full of cock almost immediately. Soleil didn’t really mind - her shift was almost over, and she already had the sights on one of the cuties that watched Elincia’s death. Quickly approaching her, and with how aroused both she and her target were, Soleil ended up with her face buried between the girl’s thighs just a few minutes later.

Living in a border town for the most of her life, Athena was quite taken aback by the Askrian castle at first. Her rather lacking language skill didn’t help her with that, either. However, the blue-haired myrmidon was able to quickly grasp the techniques of pleasuring herself that she was able to learn here. Now, she was determined to explore another of these - one that would end with some more permanent effects on her body. The commander, Anna if Athena remembered her name correctly, suggested a way of pleasuring herself that in her opinion would be stronger than anything she experienced before.

Sneaking into Kiran’s room, she didn’t find him there - just as Anna told her. She was aware of how dangerous what she was doing was, so her heart was beating incredibly fast. She searched for a moment, until she found what she was told to. A curved, round piece of metal with a hole at one end - and a detached handguard nearby. Athena recalled that it was called a “gun”. 

Kneeling on the floor, Athena pulled the top of her gray battle dress open with one hand. She tore the darker undershirt off as well, freeing her huge tits - she’d have no use for her clothes anymore, so she felt no remorse as she destroyed them. With that out of the way, her free hand moved to her shorts and pulled them down as well. Her unshaved pussy was uncovered, and she played with it for a few moments. During that time, she grabbed the “gun”, and opened her mouth. Sliding it in, she lubricated it with her saliva. Anna recommended treating it as a cock that she was trying to suck off, so Athena ran her tongue around the gun, covering it with more saliva as she started to slide it in and out of her mouth. She continued to do so for some more time, until she was convinced that the cold piece of metal was wet enough. Pulling it out of her mouth with a slurping sound, she instead lowered the weapon to her pussy, and proceeded to penetrate herself with it. Her slit had its share of cock during her stay in Askr, but the cold touch of the gun was an entirely different feeling. She fucked her pussy with it for some more time, her mouth taking over the golden handguard at that time. After getting it nice and slippery as well, she began to rub it against her breasts, rubbing it the valley between her breasts and pretending that she was giving it a boobjob. Athena pressed the cold metal against her nipples, shivering in pleasure coming from that stimulation.

As the golden-eyed girl felt her orgasm approaching, she quickly pulled the gun out of her pussy and back into her mouth. Forcing it all the way in, she began to choke on it as it reached all the way to her throat. The other hand proceeded to touch her pussy again, placing the golden handguard just at the entrance of it before slowly sliding it in. When she reached her climax, Athena pulled the trigger, her moans muffled by the gun in her mouth. A powerful blast of magical energy ripped through the back of her throat, leaving a hole in the back of her head. As Athena’s body slumped down, her body shivering in both deathly and orgasmic spasms, she couldn’t see a portal opening behind where her body was - a portal infused with her dying soul, full of masochistic pleasure.

Micaiah blinked as she suddenly materialized in a room unknown to her. Taking a look at her surroundings, it seemed that she was in the room of some commander. She wondered how was she pulled away from her world while exploring the room, until she saw a blue-haired woman’s corpse on the ground. She was still on her knees, her hips still humping the fingers that were filling her snatch. A giant hole opened up in the back of of her head, and Micaiah could tell that it was magic that ripped the girl open. A loud, metallic noise caught her attention as the corpse’s slack mouth opened up, some piece of metal sliding out of it. It hit the girl’s breasts on the way down, making them bounce up and down before hitting the ground. As she watched the empty expression in the girl’s eyes, blood and drool leaking out of her mouth and down her cheek, Micaiah with some surprise noticed that seeing this was getting her aroused. She didn’t know that Athena’s pleasure while dying had an impact on the magic that summoned her, shifting her psyche. The temptation to start touching herself continued to rise within the silver-haired maiden, until finally she was no longer able to resist it. Pulling her black tights down, she forced a few fingers inside her pussy while moving closer to the corpse and touching it with her other hand.

As she began touching herself, Micaiah dropped into a kneel to get closer to the corpse. She began to feel the corpse up with her other hand - first touching the girl’s heavy breasts, then forcing one finger into the girl’s gaping mouth, then took it out and began to feel up the hole in the back of her head, getting her fingers covered with her blood because of her fingerless gloves. Once she satisfied her curiosity with that hole, she moved the hand down Athena’s body, quickly reaching the girl’s snatch. Pulling the girl’s hand out of it with a wet sploosh, Micaiah raised it to her mouth to taste it, then pushed two of her own fingers inside her. Enjoying the still warm walls of her pussy spasming over her digits, Micaiah moaned in pleasure as she approached her orgasm. Squirting into her tights and the cold stone floor underneath her, she came with a more powerful moan.

She wasn’t done yet, though. She grabbed the device she watched fall out of the girl’s mouth that Micaiah suspected the dead girl used to kill herself. She rubbed it against her clit for a moment, the cold but sticky metal bringing her a ton of pleasure, before forcing it into her own slit. She didn’t know, how it worked, but she assumed it was similar to a crossbow - so she kept her fingers away from the trigger as she buried it all the way inside her. Micaiah didn’t understand, why doing all this was so arousing for her, but she still enjoyed all the pleasure she was feeling - that is, until she heard the door open behind her.

Kiran walked into his room, surprised to see a silver-haired girl on her knees and masturbating. He didn’t recognize her, so he was a bit dumbstruck at first. As the girl turned towards him, and he saw the handle of his summoning gun sticking out of her pussy, and also a body of a girl shot dead behind her, he realized what must have happened - the girl was a heroine summoned after the other girl shot herself. Since he didn’t recognize her, it must have been the first time she was summoned to Askr. With that in mind, the fact that she was feeling up the corpse while touching herself was quite a pleasant surprise.  
“Hey there. I’m Kiran, and I act as the tactician for this world’s armies; I am also able to summon heroes from various worlds, including yours. However, I didn’t summon you - it seems that the girl who shot herself with the weapon I use for summonings caused you to be called here. I quite like that you’ve been enjoying yourself already - but I’d like to ask you to leave my room, and give me my gun back. If you’re as skilled in battle as I can see you’re in touching yourself, then I’m sure you’ll prove a valuable asset for us.” Micaiah blushed as she heard Kiran’s words, getting up and pulling the gun out of her. Handing the gun over to Kiran, she was about to pull her tights up, but Kiran stopped her, placing one hand on hers.  
“Actually… Seeing you like that has made me quite hard - I’d like you to take care of it.” Micaiah stopped for a moment, considering her options. She didn’t want to have sex with the man she just met, but it seemed that disobeying him like that would be a bad idea. With some reluctance, the branded girl let go of her tights and moved closer to the summoner. Pulling his robes open, she slid onto his cock, granting them both sexual pleasure. She proceeded to ride him until he came inside her, and then backed out.  
“Go to the third door on the right - the woman there will assign you a place to go to, as well as question you on your battle skills. Before you leave, can I ask for your name? I already like you.”  
“It’s Micaiah.” The girl smiled at him while finally pulling her black tights back onto her ass, feeling the semen and her pussy juices slowly soaking through it. After she left, Kiran grabbed the two parts of the Breidablik and connected them together. Washing the gun to stop it from being sticky, he couldn’t help but wonder. Was it a death-powered summon? Or an orgasm-powered one? Would he be able to take advantage of this version of summoning?

Hinoka was annoyed. Minerva, The girl whose life she had saved when killing Veronica, continued to follow her around everywhere, proclaiming her love for her. From what she said, it seemed that another version of her had been Minerva’s lover in the past. “That doesn’t mean I have to love her as well. Why can’t she understand that?” Hinoka wondered to herself as she tried again to hide herself from the princess of Macedon. Sneaking into one of the unused rooms in the castle, the Hoshidian princess felt frustrated as she heard the door opening behind her again.

“I told you already, stop foll-” Hinoka turned to face who she assumed was Minerva, but instead saw a girl with long, blonde hair, wearing black armor. She recalled seeing the girl during the battle - she was an archer, and she saved her from a bunch of Emblian soldiers while going on her rampage.

“You… you saved my life. I owe you a debt now. I am an assassin - if you want me to kill someone, just tell me and I’ll do it.” Clarisse forced the words past her lips, looking away from Hinoka as she spoke. Hinoka looked at her, seeing a perfect way to alleviate some of her frustration that Minerva had caused her.  
“Anyone is fair game?” She asked, grabbing hold of her lance.  
“With the exception of the summoner, yes.” Clarisse answered, still looking away from her.  
“Then how about instead of having you kill someone, I just take your life myself?” Hinoka asked, feeling quite adventurous.  
“My life… I’m not…” Clarisse closed her eyes, her hand clenching into fists. With a somewhat sad smile, she spoke again. “Do what you want to do.”  
Immediately charging at the girl, Hinoka went straight for the girl’s head. The blade of her weapon easily sliced through her neck, clearly cutting the girl’s head off. Hinoka didn’t even wait for it to fall to the ground, slicing at the girl’s clothes with it. A downwards slice down the middle, through the seam where two sides of her battle armor connected, and the armor joined Clarisse’s head in falling to the ground, Clarisse’s chest covered only by her bra now.

The blonde’s body collapsed with her ass sticking up in the air, the skirt flopping over and revealing the girl’s panties. Hinoka approached the corpse, and tore these panties away. She got to her knees behind it, and buried her face between the girl’s asscheeks. She explored her anus and her spasming, dying pussy with her tongue as she forced one hand under the front flap of her own skirt and tugged her panties to the side. The pink-haired girl shoved a few fingers up her pussy as she continued to eat the dying corpse out. With this being her first time being able to enjoy herself while playing with a corpse after becoming aware of her sadistic tendencies, Hinoka didn’t last long. She moaned against Clarisse’s ass as she shook in her orgasm, but she was far from being done with the corpse.

Flipping it over, Hinoka took hold of Clarisse’s large breasts. After removing her red bra, Hinoka massaged the corpse’s breasts a bit. However, looking at them made her jealous. She was quite self-conscious on the point of how small her own breasts were, and in that jealousy-fueled rage, she grabbed her spear and started slicing away at those huge tits. When she was done, Hinoka reduced them to just a pile of cut-up meat and fat. As her rage left her, her arousal came back. Grabbing hold of Clarisse’s head that she ignored until now, she forced it between her strong thighs and began to rub her pussy against the sniper’s dead lips.

To her annoyance, she could hear the door opening again. This time, she was certain that it was Minerva.  
“Lyn? Are you here, love?” Kiran called out to the empty room. He’d been searching for Lyn for the past hour, but it was as if his lover had simply disappeared. Taking a look at the room, he saw a corpse on the ground, and a woman with a head pushed in between her thighs. She had stopped riding it for now, but it was quite obvious what he just interrupted. Giving the girl a closer look, he recognized her as Hinoka - and the dead girl was Clarisse.

“Oh, Hinoka. I’ve actually been searching for you - I wanted to congratulate you on killing Veronica. The Emblian princess was a fearsome foe, and you’ve done us all a favor by ending her life. We’re all in your debt because of that. With that being said…” Kiran walked closer, and picked Hinoka’s spear from the ground as she watched him with a mixture of fascination and fear.  
“With that being said, I really dislike that you’ve killed Clarisse. Summoning her wasn’t an easy feat, since my normal magic can’t reach her.” Raising the weapon towards Hinoka’s neck, she was able to feel the touch of her blood-covered weapon against her neck.   
“If anyone else killed her, I’d have killed them now for this. But you’re different… I’m going to let you live now. However, the next time this happens…” Kiran pushed the blade into her skin, opening a small cut on the side of her neck. “I might not be as merciful then.”  
Letting go of the weapon, he took his leave. On his way out, he could her Hinoka crying out in orgasmic pleasure - was it because of his words?

The bleeding wound in her neck combined with the pleasure already stocked up in her before and the quite arousing message behind Kiran’s voice all made her come straight away. If she understood him correctly, he would be okay with her killing other heroines as long as she made sure they were common ones in Askr. Still, she wondered, did his threat also have a part in her orgasm? Giving the summoner more attention in the future might prove to be enjoyable, she decided. That knowledge made her happy for some reason - and so, she didn’t snap at Minerva when the redhead approached her again. Instead, she pretended to accept her love - but in her mind, she knew that it was just a way to use her for her own pleasure. Would she snuff her like she did with Clarisse? Hinoka wasn’t sure yet, but that was one approach she had to consider.

Walking through the castle, Kiran remembered one more spot that he forgot about. The castle’s infirmary. With healing magic all over the place, it usually went unused - heroes would usually just go to a healer they knew and ask them to patch them up. This time, however, he was sure that it was in use - the girl they found after the battle with Surtr was still asleep there. Maybe Lyn went to check up on her? Kiran walked towards it, hoping that Lyn would be there.

Opening the door, he saw that the blonde girl was sitting upright in her bed. As she noticed him, she called out: “Excuse me? Could you tell me where I am? The last thing I remember was escaping through a portal as Surtr of Muspell destroyed my kingdom…”  
Kiran approached the girl, and decided to update her on what happened. “I’m Kiran - I’m the tactician and summoner for the Order of Heroes. You’re currently in Askr - and I’ve found you after my forces battled the Ruler of Flame.”  
“It was you who saved me? You have my sincerest gratitude. My name is Fjorm… I am... I was...a princess of the Kingdom of Nifl. But now it had all been destroyed by Surtr.” Her face turned to a more dreamy one. “In my country, we have a custom… If someone saves you from being buried under the snow, you owe them a debt… My life is yours, o summoner of Askr.” Her face flushed up with heat, her mind already consumed with lust for the man who saved her life - the customs of her land still strong in her. “If you ever wish to take my body, just do iiiit!” She cried out enthusiastically, reaching out towards him.  
However, her hands were slapped out of the way by some green-haired woman. “Hands off my man, slut!” Lyn hissed at the girl, and Fjorm backed out for a moment. “If you try to hit on him again, I’ll kill you!” Lyn screamed at her, and Fjorm collapsed back on her bed. The man she already fell for was taken… What would she do now?

“Kiran… I have something to tell you, love. But not with this bitch listening.” The pair left the infirmary, Lyn holding on tightly to Kiran’s hand as they left. She seemed more possessive of him than usual today.  
“You must have noticed me acting weird recently, right? I had a hunch and went to see one of the healers now, and now I know why. Kiran… I’m pregnant!” She announced happily. Kiran felt joy like no other before. “That’s amazing, Lyn!” He called out, pulling her closer and hugging her tightly. After releasing her, he kissed her on the forehead, and put one hand on her belly. “I’m so happy…” Kiran told her, and Lyn nodded back through her happy tears.  
“We have an open portal to a world where time flies faster… Most pregnant heroines usually go there. If you wanted, you could also stay there until you give birth, and be able to come back in just a few days of our time.” Lyn nodded again. She was aware that it was the case, and was okay with doing it. “Promise you’ll visit me!” The Sacean girl called out, and Kiran embraced her again. “Don’t worry, I will.”


End file.
